The present invention relates to a new and distinct Athyrium and given the cultivar name of ‘Ocean's Fury’. Athyrium is in the family Woodsiaceae. This new cultivar originated from a cross between Athyrium niponicum var. pictum and Athyrium filix-femina ‘Congestum Cristatum’. This new cultivar is a single selection from the cross.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tissue culture). Each of the clones exhibits identical characteristics to the original selection.